Mum, What's Hogwarts?
by Junebert
Summary: Dudley Dursley thought that his brush with the magical world was over, until his daughter receives a certain letter in the post.
1. Chapter 1

"Mum, what's Hogwarts?"  
Dudley dropped his morning coffee as he shot up from the living room couch. He turned towards his only daughter, who was standing with the morning post in her small hands.  
"Hogwarts?" he heard his wife call from the kitchen, poking her head through the doorway.  
"Honey, do you know anything about what she is talking about?" He walked over to Acacia and looked over her shoulder at the envelope.

_Acacia Dursley_

_310 Upton Drive_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Up the stairs, first door to the left_

"Acacia, Bridgit, I think we all need to sit down and talk."

"Do you know anything about this Hogwarts, honey?" Bridgit asks as she dries her hands on a washcloth.

"I actually do, sweets," Dudley replied nonchalantly, going back to the couch and patting the spot next to him for Acacia. She walked to the seat, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. She plopped down on her father's left, leaning her head on his shoulder. He gave her a loving squeeze, grabbing her hand in his own.

Bridgit came out then, her face lighting up when she saw her husband and only child waiting for her.

"I am going to tell you all about Hogwarts, but you must promise to leave all comments to the end," he smiled at his wife, remembering their first date when she had said that before telling him her life story.

"Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. My late aunt, Lily Potter, was a witch, and so was her son, and my cousin, Harry. I know, Acacia, you've never met uncle Harry, but we should probably change that. Sometimes people just are magical, not based on their blood or their parents, they just are. That was Lily, and that's you, Acacia.

"Hogwarts is a school in Scotland, though muggles, which is what your mum and I are, non-magical people, cannot see it. Harry must've loved it, it was much better than how grandma and grandpa treated him, and I hope you love it, too.

"You will probably hear people talking about your uncle Harry, but let me tell you what really happened. Harry was special in the wizard world. He was the boy that lived, he had defeated a really evil man when he was just a baby. When he got accepted into Hogwarts when he was eleven, my parents went bonkers, trying to keep him from it. But he got there every year. And every year there was someone trying to kill Harry. In his fourth year at Hogwarts, the evil wizard, Voldemort, came back to life, and tried to kill everyone. In Harry's last year at Hogwarts, he tried to stop Voldemort, and he did. A lot of bad things had happened, but it was over. And now Harry is married and has three children. We should call them up sometime and invite them over to catch up.

"But that isn't the point, the point is that you are a witch, and are going to have an amazing time at Hogwarts, and if you open the envelope, we can learn more," he finished, waiting for a response from either of them.

"So, I'm magical?" Acacia whispered. Dudley slowly nodded. "This is awesome!" she shrieked jumping off the couch and doing a little happy dance. Bridgit slowly smiled, picking up her daughter in a giant hug.

"Well, let's open the letter!" Acacia suggested, tearing open the letter, trying not to rip anything inside in her haste.  
**  
**_Dear Acacia Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term 1 begins the first of September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Also enclosed was a list of all materials, which Dudley had no idea where to get. He remembered something about an alley, but knew he needed more information. There was only one thing to do.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Acacia asked him as he walked into the dining room.

"To write a letter that is much overdue."

_Dear Harry,_  
_My daughter, Acacia, got her Hogwarts acceptance letter today. I'm not really sure why I'm writing this to you other than to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of those times I tormented you as a kid and as a teenager. I'm sorry this has taken so long for me to write. I hope we can be friends, and for us to catch up and for our families to meet sometime. Also, I don't know the first thing about how to prepare Acacia for Hogwarts, and you're the only person I know who could help me. Again, I am truly sorry and hope you can forgive me._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Dudley Dursley_

About a few days later, an owl showed up at their mailbox with a note, with a mere ten words on it.

_Thank you, apology accepted. We'll be over at six tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

"We should've done this a long time ago," Dudley told Harry as he walked into his home, followed by a red haired girl Dudley barely recognized and three children.

"Well, we're doing it now, which is really all that matters," Harry responded, holding out his hand for him to shake. He quickly took it, trying to make this night perfect.

"Well, let me introduce you to my wife, Bridgit," Dudley took his wife's hand, and she shook Harry and his wife's hands, "and this is my daughter, Acacia, who is eleven," Acacia politely shook Harry and the red haired woman's hands.

"Nice to meet you both, Bridgit and Acacia," Harry said, "this is my wife, Ginny, my eldest son James," James nodded so he could be recognized, "and he will be starting his third year at Hogwarts this year."

"This is Albus, he is, like Acacia, starting Hogwarts this year," Albus nodded like his older brother.

"And lastly this is Lily, who will be going to Hogwarts in two years," The young girl with striking red hair waved at the Dursleys, holding her mother's hand.

"Should we sit down for dinner?" Bridgit suggested, and everyone nodded to give their agreements.

As the group took their places at the table, Dudley took tone head of the table, and Harry took the other. Acacia ended up sitting next to Albus and her mother. There was an awkward silence at the table, and no one knew exactly what to say.

"So, let's dig in!" Dudley announced nervously, grabbing the bowl of string beans and emptying some onto his plate.

"So, Dudley, what do you do for a living?" Harry tried to make conversation as he picked up the mashed potato bowl and passed it to Ginny.

"Oh, I'm a realtor now, actually that's how I met Bridgit. I was showing her this very house," Dudley replied, "how about you?"

"Oh, I'm an auror now, which is kind of like a police officer in the muggle world. I catch dark wizards."

"There are still some left?" Dudley wondered aloud.

"Surprisingly, yes. But don't worry for Acacia's safety, pretty much all they do now is hide from us Aurors." Harry and his family laughed while the Dursleys just sat in silence, not really understanding the joke.

"So, James, do you like Hogwarts?" Bridgit questioned the eldest Potter son as she wiped her mouth on her napkin.

"Are you kidding?"

"James!" Ginny reprimanded.

"Sorry, I mean, yes, it's one of my favorite places in the world. I'm in Gryffindor, and so are a lot of my friends, and we have a lot of fun and I can't wait to go back this year," He answered.

"Gryffindor?" Acacia pondered.

"Oh, Gryffindor is one of the four houses at Hogwarts. The other three are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," James made a face when he said the last one, and Acacia couldn't help but laugh.

"What's the difference between the houses?"

"Well, Gryffindor has all the cool people, Ravenclaw has all of the dorks, Hufflepuff has the weirdos, and Slytherin is full of stuck-up losers." He blurted.  
"James! That is not true! Aunt Luna isn't a dork, is she?" Ginny exclaimed, setting her fork down forcibly.

"No...but Scorpius is a real jerk." He muttered, quickly scooping a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Don't sink down to his level, James," Harry warned his son, "So, anyways, Acacia, are you excited?"

"I am, actually. But I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing right now. I mean, I don't even know where to get the materials." She admitted, staring down at her hands as if she said too much.

"Oh, well we can take you all to Diagon Alley to get all of your equipment. We still need to get Albus his stuff as well. We were actually planning a trip with my my brother Ron and his wife and my friend Hermione. We can all get together on Sunday and go. Does that sound okay?" Ginny volunteered, smiling at Acacia.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, how about you all come over on sunday and show us how to get to this Lion Alley." Bridgit confirmed, putting some pasta onto her fork.

"It's actually Diagon Alley," Lily giggled, while Albus was trying to cover up his laughter by coughing.

"Oh, my mistake," Bridgit's face was bright red, and she looked around the room, obviously very embarrassed in front of the five wizards.

"Don't worry, once when I was younger," Harry began to tell the story of how he had ended up in Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley.

The dinner went off without another hitch, and Albus and Acacia were very chatty with each other, and Dudley and Harry caught up with one another greatly.

"We'll see you three on Sunday," Ginny reminded everyone as the Potters left.

"See you," Dudley said as everyone see their goodbyes. The Dursleys were alone once again in their not-so-normal home once again.

"They're really fun!" Acacia decided as she went into the kitchen to help clean up.

Bridgit and Dudley smiled at each other as they cleared the table, their daughter bouncy happily around


	3. Chapter 3

The knock at the door came at exactly noon, and as soon as Acacia heard the doorbell ring she raced down the stairs to open the door. She saw her newfound family on the other side, smiling their warm grins down at her. She smiled back as her parents walked up behind her.

"Are you all ready to go?" Harry asked.

"I think so, but, where exactly are we going?" Dudley responded nervously, putting an arm around his beautiful wife.

"Diagon Alley, don't worry, we'll take you the muggle way."

"Oh, are we meeting your friends there then?" Bridgit asked, grabbing her purse from the end table.

"Yes, I think you all will enjoy Hermione, she's a Muggle-born, like Acacia, and you will be able to relate to her greatly and ask her any questions you have," Harry informed them, walking out the door.

"So, where do we go?" Acacia asked, closing the door behind everyone.

"Just follow me," Harry instructed.

* * *

"This is amazing!" Acacia squealed as soon as she stepped foot into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"You like it?" Albus joked.

"Like it? I love it! Look at everything! It's wonderful," she marveled, walking around the shop in wonder.

"Yes, Ron and Hermione should be here any minute," Ginny told them, checking a clock on the wall.

"Oh, do they have children, also?" Bridgit asked, looking overwhelmed at everything going on.

"Yes, their oldest, Rose, is starting this year," Ginny answered, straining her neck to keep James in sight.

"Uncle Ron!" Lily shrieked, running up to her uncle for a hug. He lifted her up off the ground and swung her in a circle, hugging her with a smile.

"Hey, Ron. You remember I mentioned my cousin Dudley and his wife and daughter are coming with us today, right?" Harry reminded Ron as Dudley, Bridgit, and Acacia came into view.

"Oh, yeah, hello, I'm Ron Weasley," Ron held out his hand for them to shake, which they all did.

"Come on, Hugo, I want to show you the new version of the whackerboxes Uncle George has just put on display!" Lily grabbed the young boy standing behind his father's legs hand and dragged him off to the other side of the store.

"Oh, that's our son, Hugo, and I'm Hermione," the woman said.

"I'm Rose," said the girl with fire red curly hair.

"Oh, so you're a muggle-born like Acacia, right?" Dudley remembered, looking to Hermione.

"Oh yes, as a matter of fact I am. So, if you have any questions, feel free to talk to me about it. I went through all of this when I was her age."  
"Well, we better get going," Ginny decided as Harry came back from finding all of the children scattered throughout the store.

"So, where are we off to first?" Ron asked when they made it back onto the street.

"I think we should go to Ollivanders," Hermione suggested as they neared the very shop, and everyone agreed, "Ollivanders is a wand shop," Hermione explained, "I hope Harry has already told you about muggle currency?"

Acacia nodded, staring at every different building and sign in excitement.

They entered Ollivanders and Acacia caught her breath. The rows seemed to go on forever, the boxes all the same yet each looked to contain a unique story.

"Oh, why hello there, what can I do for you all?" the man in the chair in the corner stood up and straightened his somewhat puffy hair.

"Oh, these three need wands, Mr. Ollivander," Hermione answered, gently tapping Rose, Albus, and Acacia on the shoulder, indicating for them for step forward, which they did.

"First wands, huh? Well, which should go first?" Rose stepped forward again, and Harry and Ron laughed, though the children and the Dursleys didn't understand what was so funny.

"You seem like a," he paused, thinking for a moment, "let's try walnut wood with a unicorn hair core," he grabbed a box off of the endless shelves, "it seems like ten inches and unyielding will fit."

Rose took the wand out of the now open box, grinning like a madwoman. Hermione was absolutely giddy, gripping her husband's hand in anticipation. Rose looked at Mr. Ollivander for further instruction.

"The wand chooses you, dear, so just give it a go," was all he said, so Rose waved it in front of her, and all of a sudden a golden glow appeared in front of her being emitted from the wand. Mr. Ollivander smiled and nodded, and everyone clapped.

"How about you, dear?" he smiled at Acacia and motioned for her to come nearer. He took one look at her and grabbed a box off of the nearest shelf,  
"a swishy, nine and three quarter inch willow with a dragon heartstring," he stated, though Acacia had no idea what he was talking about. She waved it like Rose did, and something stirred within her, she had never felt anything like it. A green glow was emitted from the end of the wand and Ollivander started clapping and laughing.

"I'm on a roll," he mused, signalling for Albus to come. It took quite some time to find the right one for him, he went through seven wands before they found the correct one, and by that time the shop was almost in ruins.

They next stopped at Potage's Cauldron Shop for their new cauldrons before going to Flourish and Blotts, which Hermione quickly reminded everyone was her favorite place in Diagon Alley. Acacia wandered around the shop for as long as they would let her, exploring the history of her newfound magic.

"You know, I think you'd make a wonderful Gryffindor," Hermione found Acacia reading one her new textbooks on the ground in between aisles.

"Oh, thank you," Acacia quickly closed the book and she could feel her cheeks get warmer.

"You remind me of myself. I was thrown into this whole thing too, and I just want to let you know that you belong at Hogwarts just as much as all of the other kids do, okay? It may seem like you're an outsider to all of the customs at first, but trust me, you'll blend right in."

"Oh, well, thanks for the advice," she got up from the ground and went to find her parents to put her textbook in.

"Just remember that we're here for you, is all," she added before looking for her own children. No one could tell, but a weight had just been lifted off of Acacia's shoulders.


End file.
